la reine dragon
by bibifolle
Summary: sur la planète condome un grand mariage est prévu mais en préjugé, étiquette et loi une pricesse se bat pour rester se qu'elle est...
1. Chapter 1

tout d'abord salut à tous! ceci est une nouvelle fiction parmis tant d'autre mais j'espère qu'elle attirera votre attention et vous plaira!

voici quelques régle de base pour que tout ce passe dans une bonne embiance :

oui je sais il y a des fautes d'orthographe et oui je sais c'est chiant mais je n'ai pas et ne désire pas de béta pour l'instant!

je ne peux pas vous dire si mes chapitres seront posté tout les jours, toutes les semaines ou tout les mois c'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça!

je ne poste pas en fonction du nombre de reviews même si tout travail mérite salaire!

certe je suis auteur mais je suis avant tout un être humain qui a une vie et également un travail je ne suis pas un superhéros donc pas la peine de hurler ou de mettre le feu au site je posterai quant je le voudrai!

oui mais chapitre seront long mais je sais pas encore de quel longueur!

oui les prologues seront court tout comme les épilogues comme dans tout bouquin!

oui j'ai déjà écrit des autres fiction avant sur un autre compte auquel malheureusement je ne peux plus accéder, je l'ai reprendrai pour les finir mais pas dans l'immédiat!

dès que j'ai finit d'écrire un chapitre je le poste sur le site!

oui il y a des hall humains et aussi des histoires de vampire, je ferais donc les deux mais chaque chose en son temps!

merci d'avoir lu ses quelques lignes je vous dit à toute suite...

les personnages appartiennent à stephenie Meyer ainsi que l'univers de twilight!


	2. Chapter 2

LA Reine des dragons

pROLOGUE

BELLA :

Du haut de la tour assise sur le dos d'Anouk ma dragonne je regarde la cité de Volterra se préparer à un événement très spéciale. En effet dans une semaine la princesse choisira son époux et sera dévoiler à la population. Personne hors de l'enceinte du palais ne sait à quoi ressemble cette princesse ni même comment elle s'appelle mais moi si!

Je le sais puisque la princesse de Volterra, la fille de Marcus Volturri c'est moi! Isabella Marie Volturri mais dans la ville je ne suis que Bella, générale en chef de la garde et grande prétresse des dragons. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et même si mon père ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis je sais qu'il m'aime, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas dévoiler au monde parce qu'il voulait que je puisse vivre aussi normalement que possible.

j'ai demandé à mon père de me former au combat afin que je puisse me défendre et puis mon existance étant lié à Anouk je voulais être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

FLASH BACK

A la naissance toute femme Volterrienne reçoit un oeuf de dragon, un protecteur qui éclot lors du sixième anniversaire de la fillette. je me rappelle encore ce jour comme si c'était hier. j'étais sur mon lit, entrain de nettoyer l'oeuf afin de le faire briller lorsqu'une fissure apparut. j'étais complétement paniquer car je croyais que j'avais casser l'oeuf. j'ai appelé père et lorsqu'il arriva il fut si exité que cela me choqua.

- Papa! pourquoi tu souris j'ai cassé l'oeuf! pleurais-je.

-Mais non mon ange! regarde, il va éclore! rigola mon père.

c'est à ce moment la qu'une tête réptilienne blanche sortie de l'oeuf en poussant un petit rugissement. Papa lui n'arrivait pas à le croire et finit de sortir la dragonne de l'oeuf.

- Pourquoi elle a pas de couleur? elle est belle mais est-ce qu'elle est malade? demandais-je triste à papa.

- Non ma fille! c'est un grand dragon blanc! c'est très rare, tout comme toi elle est de sang royal pour les dragons! souffla papa.

- Mais elle est si petite il faut la protéger!

- Oui ma fille est ce sera à toi de le faire! sourit mon père.

- Alors je veux apprendre à me battre, je veux protéger les dragons et pas seulement le mien!

-Tout ce que tu voudra ma fille...

FIN FLASH BACK.

La tête de ma dragonne sur mon épaule me sortie de ma rêverie. je souris et nous nous envolames vers le marché de la cité. Anouk savait tout comme moi qu'il fallait profiter de ses derniers instant de normalité car une fois que je serais dévoiler au peuple comme étant la fille du Roi Marcus Volturri plus personne n'osera m'approcher et me parler comme avant...


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 1 : Volterra la cité des femmes...

Edward :

je soufflais un grand coup devant le dernier péage avant la cité de Volterra où bientôt j'épouserais la Princesse Isabella Marie Volturi dont je ne savais absolument rien et encore moins à quoi elle ressemblait.

- Edward pour l'amour des Dieux de cette planète arrête de souffler comme un cancrane ou je t'étrangle! Grogna ma soeur gesticulant comme une mermille.

Un cancrane est ce que monte les paysans de notre royaume, ils sont gros, pue et souffle fort. Il aide les paysans dans leurs travaux de labourage. la mermille est une espèce de petit oiseaux coloré qui saute partout et je ne pas s'empécher de piailler. Oui la comparaison de ma soeur et de cette animal était parfaite.

-Quant seront nous arrivé? je n'en peux plus! ton Ture va vite mais il est inconfortable! hurla ma soeur à mon oreille.

- Korn n'est pas inconfortable c'est toi qui ne sait pas tenir en place! Regarde nous y seront dans une heure tout au plus! tu vois il y a déjà des dragons! Affirmais-je à ma soeur.

Mon ture est comme un dragon pour une Volterrienne. Dans notre Royaume se sont les hommes qui protège la cité et donc ce sont eux qui resoivent l'animal sacré. Un ture ressemble à un dragon mais ne vol pas. il est long et robuste mais le plus important se déplace rapidement sur n'importe quel sol. Sa couleur vert vif est remarquable à des lieux à la ronde. Il crache un venin paralisant sur ses proie et se nourrit principalement d'oeuf et de petite bestiole.

Notre père ne voulait pas que nous prenions se moyen de transport mais après un affrontement verbal il a cédé au grand désespoir de ma soeur.

-Edward ? qu'est ce que t'attend? demanda Alice ma soeur en grognant.

- Escuse moi tu disais?

- Je disais que cela fait un quart d'heure que nous sommes arrêter en plein milieu de la route et que j'aimerai qu'on avance parce que nous ressemblons à deux bilbourgues comme ça! hurla-t-elle.

Vivement que l'on soit arrivé!

Bella :

La vue du marché me remonta le moral, les épices colorés parfumé l'air, le bruit des passants autour de moi s'élevait comme le champs des mermilles au printemps. La joie et l'exitation des festivités en préparation faisait sourire les marchants car aujourd'hui sera un bon jour pour vendre leurs tunique, les colliers et autre fantaisie. Anouk surplombait la foule de toute sa auteur et je glissait sur son aile afin de dessendre et de jeter un coup d'oeil aux étalages. Ma chère dragonne à mes côtés nous nous approchage du vendeur de nourriture pour dragon.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bella! j'ai un nouvel arrivage de fruit du dragon qui vous émerveillera j'en suis sur,si vous voulez regarder!

- Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Swan! Comment se porte votre épouse? souris-je tout en me rapprochant des fruits du dragon et je dois dire que sa récolte était fabuleuse.

-elle est bien pale mais elle est forte et son dragon veille sur elle! Affirma-t-il inquiet.

je souriais triste pour lui. en effet lorsqu'une volterrienne tombe enceinte l'homme ne peux pratiquement plus approcher son épouse puisque le dragon protège sa maitresse vu quelle est plus vulnérable.

-Dite lui que si c'est une fille je me chargerais personnellement de lui donner l'oeuf et que dans le cas d'un garçon je me déplacerais pour les fécilitations! souris-je.

-Je suis sûr que cela lui fera très plaisir que la grande prêtresse des dragons viennent dans notre humble demeure, elle sera si exité qu'elle risque de faire naitre l'enfant en avance rien que pour vous voir! Rit-il. Vous avez choisit?

- Aujourd'hui je voudrai des gogards, des fruits du dragon et un assortiment de pousse d'azur! affirmais-je en lui tendant l'argent.

- C'est beaucoup de nourriture même pour votre dragonne!

- j'entraine Nouka le bébé dragon de Victoria Palmure! ce petit est un orgre sur patte et si je veux arriver à quelque chose avec lui il me faut beaucoup de friandise! Rigolais-je en prenant ma marchandise.

- Bonne journée Mademoiselle Bella!

- A vous aussi Mr Swan!

je continuais gaiement mes achats lorsque Morad le dragon de Leah, ma meilleure amie mais aussi mon garde du corp se posa juste devant moi.

-Bella bon sang! je te cherche partout! Que fais-tu au marché à cette heure ci? tu devrais te préparer à accueillir ton futur époux! Grogna-t-elle en me saisissant le bras.

- Leah! Grondais-je menaçante. As-tu oublié à qui tu t'adresse?

-Non mon général! balbutia-t-elle en voyant des gens nous regarder bizzarement. Mais il faut que vous retourniez auprès de votre père.

- je dois rejoindre Victoria aujourd'hui pour le dressage de NOUKA! donc soit tu viens avec moi soit tu retourne au palais monter la garde! souris-je mauvaise.

je vis mon amie faire le pour et le contre : Nouka est le bébé d'Anouk et de Morad. je sais qu'au fond d'elle ma meilleure amie n'est qu'une grosse sentimentale et qu'elle craquerait c'est d'ailleur pour cela que nous sommes en chemin pour la demeure des Palmures où Victoria nous attendait. La maison de victoria avait subi quelque modifiction pour pouvoir accueillir le bébé dragon ce qui me fit sourire en me rappelant la première fois que je suis venue ici.

Flash Back :

j'étais dans la pouponnière entrain de retourner les oeufs des dragons lorsque l'oeuf d'Anouk se mit à briller. Sans attendre d'avantage j'ai saisi l'oeuf et je suis sorti du palais. Beaucoup de personne sourirent lorsqu'ils virent ce phénomène. en effet lorsqu'un oeuf de dragon brille cela signifie que sa maitresse vient de naître et donc je parcourais la ville faisant attention la la luminosité de l'oeuf car plus l'oeuf brille plus on est proche. c'est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé devant les remparts. j'ai continué et je me suis retrouvé prêt d'un champs de blé ou une maison en forme de voute se dressa devant moi.

l'homme qui m'ouvra la porte se jour là faillit faire une crise cardiaque en me voyant tenir l'oeuf. les cris de joie de la maison furent le salue de l'homme lorsque le médecin affirma que c'était une petite fille.

Fin Flash Back

-Bella ! Hurla Victoria en courant vers moi suivit de Nouka.

-Vicky ! ris-je mais mon regard se glaça d'effroit lorsque je vis un énorme Ture foncer droit sur le bébé dragon est la fillette.

-Anouk! Hurlais-je en m'élançant sur la route afin d'attrapé l'enfant et de me positionner en bouclier vivant entre elle est la bête.

Alice :

- Edward laisse mon conduire! criais-je en me saisissant des rènes.

- Alice arrête! hurla Edward en colère.

tout ce passa alors très vite, son Ture partis à toute allure et nous n'arrivâme pas à reprendre les rènes qui nous ont échappé des mains lors de notre dispute. Puis sans que l'on ne voit quoi que ce soit le cou de Korn se retrouva entre les griffes d'un énorme dragon blancs et nous tombâmes tout les deux.

je me relevais difficilement dans un nuage de poussière cherchant mon frère. Une bourasque fit disparaitre le nuage de sable et je vis une jeune fille magnifique protégeant deux petits corps avec la queue du Ture de mon frère lui transperçant le bras. Je voulu approché de Korn mais l'énorme dragon en fureur rugit sur moi et je me retrouvais tétanisé sur place. Par les dieux qu'avons nous fait?

LEAH :

-Bella? Bella! hurlais-je en courant vers elle.

- Bella? tu m'entend? oh par la déesse tu es blessée! Paniquais -je en regardant son bras saignant abondamment.

-Leah? Nouka et Victoria? est-ce qu'il...

je regardais la petite entre les bras de la princesse et vit qu'elle était seulement évanouis, son petit dragon tremblant de peur entre les jambes de Bella n'avait rien lui aussi. je pris Victoria dans les bras et la posait devant Morad. Instinctivement Nouka se posta à côté de la fillette et je vis Morad léché affectueusement son petit.

-Non mais t'es dingue! hurlais-je sur Bella en la secouant violement et elle poussa un cris de douleur et son dragon se retourna vers nous en grognant.

- Leah, pourrais-tu m'enlever cette queue de Ture de mon bras avant de me secoué comme une démente?Anouk recule! Ordonna Bella en serrant les dents et je tirais d'un coup sec sur la queue.

-Edward? Edward! Réveil toi espèce d'endouille! je t'en supplie je suis désolé mais réveil toi! Hurla une femme tapant la joue d'un homme frénétiquement.

-Alice pour l'amour des dieux arrête de crier je suis par sourd!toussa un homme.

D'un pas furieux je me dirigeais vers les deux étrangers et brandit mon sabre sous leurs tête. tout les deux me regardèrent choqué.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais croyais moi là où je vous emène crier ne servira à rien!

-Je suis le Prince Edward et voici ma soeur Alice à genoux et baisse ton arme! ordonna le prince et je ris cynique.

- Tu n'es plus dans ton royaume Prince et ici les femmes sont sacré! De plus tu as amené un Ture dans une cité dragonière et tu as blessé le général en chef de l'armée de Volterra qui essayais de protéger une enfant! Crois moi jeune prince que si le Roi ne te tue pas je le ferais sans hésité!

- Amène nous à ton Roi et nous verrons se qu'il en décidera! Affirma la jeune princesse.

-Montez sur Morad, il nous suivra!affirmais-je.

-Oh par la Déesse? victoria! Hurla Madame Palmure.

- Mme Palmure nous allons conduire Victoria au Palais ainsi que Nouka! Pouvez vous avec l'aide de votre mari enfermer le ture dans la volière de nouka?

-Bien sûr! Bella par la déesse vous êtes blessé? paniqua Mr Palmure en l'aidant à monter sur Anouk.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas le médecin va me soigner! nous partons sur le champs! ordonna-t-elle en prenant victoria de mes bras.

Morad se baissa sous mon ordre et les deux passagers montèrent puis il pris nouka délicatement dans sa pattes et nous suivit dans les airs.

- Accrochez-vous bien à lui et surtout ne faite pas de bétise qui pourrait vous couter la vie! criais-je. Morad suis-nous! ordonnais-je à mon dragon et nous passames par l'entrée situé près de la salle du trône. A peine nous sommes nous posé que Bella s'évanouit contre moi.


	4. Chapter 4

La REINE dragon :

chapitre 2 : combat de rue... combat Royale...

Aov Bella :

La chaleur qui m'entour est étouffante, je n'arrive plus à respirer j'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Même le feu de ma dragonne ne donne pas aussi chaud. j'entend des voix que je connais mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux pour voir les visages. j'ai soif, ma gorge et séche et aucun son ne veut sortir. Puis je me rappel le Ture et je comprend quand me blessant il a surement due m'empoisonner. j'ai envie de hurler, par pitié que la douleur cesse!

Aov Marcus :

je vois la dragonne de ma fille entrer par la salle du trône et j'ai un mauvais précentiment car ma fille n'utilise cette entrer que lorsqu'elle est blessée. Puis précipitement Morad rentre à son tour et se perche sur une patte, l'autre tenant un bébé dragon et laisse descendre des étrangers de son dos. Je claque des doigts et des gardes les entours pointant leurs lances autour de leur cou.

- Seigneur! J'ai besoin d'aide! hurla Leah et je me retournais prestement afin de la remettre en place quant je vis ma fille ainsi qu'une enfant évanouie et Leah tentant temps bien que mal de descendre mais Anouk ne se baisse pas.

- Vous deux avec moi et vous ne les quitter pas des yeux! Hurlais-je aux gardes et je courrus vers anouk.

- Leah! fait glisser Bella sur l'aile, nous allons l'attraper! ensuite fait glisser l'enfant et glisse à ton tour! c'est le seul moyen de descendre d'Anouk! Affirmais-je en tendant les bras.

Une fois ma fille dans mes bras je vois l'étendu de sa blessure et la pause sur les coussins situé dans le petit salon privé du Roi. Leah me suivit avec l'enfant et nous fermâmes la porte. Leah m'expliqua alors comment tout ceci est arrivé, que Bella n'a fait que ce que son instinct de femme et de grande prétresse lui dictait. Elle m'appris aussi que l'homme et la femme sont les enfants Royaux et que le Ture est enfermer à l'heure actuel dans la volière des parents de l'enfant. J'ai la migraine mais je dois rester calme .

- Leah fait venir le médecin royaux et prions pour qu'il n'arrive rien à ma fille! Soufflais-je. Car si jamais il lui arrivais malheur, je jure devant la Déesse que nous partirons en guerre!

Lorsque je rentrais dans la salle du trône je vis Edward, le promis de ma fille me défiait du regard.

- Sache que t'es parole en se lieu peuvent te couter la vie jeune prince! choisit bien tes mots car alliance ou pas cela ne m'empéchera pas de te couper la tête! Grognais-je en m'installant sur le trône.

Aov Edward :

je regardais ce Roi stupide prêt à mettre tout un siècle de paix à la poubelle pour un garde! Jamais je n'ai vu tel déchéance dans la vie et je ne me fis pas prier pour le lui dire.

-Alors elle baise si bien que cela pour que ça magesté risque une guerre qui condamnerai son peuple? tout ce cirque pour un simple garde, même général en chef d'une armée ne doit pas valoir la mort de tout un peuple?! vous êtes fou allié si vous imaginé une seul seconde que mon père ne fera rien!

Là sans que je ne vois d'où cela vien je me prend une claque magistral à tel point que la puissance me fit tomber au sol. Devant moi, Leah, la jeune femme qui nous as ramené au chateau me regarde avec un air de démente.

- Tu es peut être de sang Royal mais c'est tout se qu'il y a de noble en toi jeune Edward! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as manqué de respect et crois moi que tu va le regrettrer!

un grand boum se fit entendre et instinctivement je me protége la tête pensant me prendre un deuxième coup mais tout ce que je vois c'est le Roi courrir vers le dragon blanc.

-Leah! Hurla-t-il. Les écailles deviennent noir!

-Par la Déesse! souffla Leah en partant en courant vers la salle ou se trouve Bella et je vois ma soeur me lancer un regard noir. Gloup!

Alice :

je regarde mon frère, l'homme en qui j'avais le plus d'estime se transformer en un homme arogant et inbus de lui même. J'avoue que je ne reconnais plus mon frère... Lui qui se bat pour moi, se comporte comme tout ceux qui ose me parler de façon outrancière envers cette jeune Bella. Je lui jete un regard noir et me lance à la suite de Leah. Les gardes commencent à me suivre mais le roi leurs ordonne de me laisser passer. Arrivée devant la porte je souffle un grand coup et entre sans bruit.

- Bella, je suis tellement désolé! pleurais Leah. On a besoin de toi, Anouk à besoin de toi sinon elle va mourrir! Nous ne pouvons pas encore perdre une Reine! Pleura-t-elle plus fort.

je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Leah et regardais Bella s'agité. elle attrapa la main de Leah comme si elle essayé de lui dire quelque chose d'important.

- Bella les écailles d'Anouk deviennent noir! le Ture ne t'a pas empoisonné, je pense qu'il a mordu Anouk lorsqu'elle l'a immobilisé au sol! Par la déesse, tu es la seul à savoir quel remède administré à un dragon en cas d'empoisement! souffla leah.

- Aqua... Rosalie...l'urne sacrée...yeux de la déesse...

je regardais Bella brûlante de fière divagué sous le contre coup de la douleur. C'est ce que je pensais mais Leah releva la tête brusquement et serra un peu plus fort la main de Bella.

- Seule une grande prêtresse ou une princesse peut utiliser le miroir d'Aqua et je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre Bella! Grogna Leah et le regard de bella divagua jusqu'à moi. Rosalie est à une journée de vol d'ici, dans deux jours il sera peu être trop tard! je ne peux pas utiliser le miroir tu le sais aussi bien que moi!continua leah en se redressant et parcourant la salle de long en large en se tirant les cheveux.

- Tu n'es certe pas une grande prétresse leah! affirmais-je lasse. Mais moi je suis bien une princesse!

Leah me regarda enfin dans les yeux et un éclair de combativité illumina son regard. Oui, j'allais les aider et réparer le mal que l'on a fait et foi d'Alice Cullen je vais réussir.

- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lance jeune Alice! Rosalie ne te donnera pas des informations aussi capital alors que tu n'es pas grande prêtresse! Rosalie n'a destime pour personne appart Bella!

-Alors nous n'aurons pas besoin de la convaincre de nous aider puisque la vie de Bella est désormais entre ses mains! concluais-je en rejoignant la salle du trône.

-Mais toi Alice que veux-tu en échange? demanda Leah septique.

-Réparer les tords que j'ai commis!

- Et pour ton frère?

- J'aime mon frère et je ne veux que son bien! Et si pour son bien il doit subir le courout de votre général une fois qu'elle sera rétablit alors qu'il en soit ainsi!

- Si ce que tu dis est bien ce que tu pense alors tout n'es pas perdu!

- Pour qui? Pour Bella?

- Pour votre peuple! Affirma Leah en entrant dans la salle du trone.

AOV ROSALIE :

J'étais tranquillement entrain de me brosser les cheveux, Kira ma femmelle grand singe blanc endormi sur ses coussins lorsque la porte de mes appartements s'ouvrit brutalement sur une servante ce qui réveilla ma compagne de naissance.

- Par la Déesse où son passé vos manière! On frappe avant d'entrée! Hurlais-je furieuse alors que Kira soufflais grondé pas contente du tout que son sommeil soit pertubé de cette manière.

- Je suis désolée grande prêtresse mais le miroir Aqua c'est activé! c'est le signal de la cité Volturi... souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

enfilant un peignoir à toute allure je courrais suivit de Kira vers la salle des miroirs et ouvrit les portes avec grand fracas. Bella devait avoir un problème car elle m'avait promis de n'utiliser ce miroir quant cas de vie ou de mort. Mais ce n'est pas Bella que je vis dans le miroir mais une petite femme brune au cheveux hérissé et à la peau pâle où se tenait derrière elle Leah le garde du corps personnelle de Bella.

-Par la déesse je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas Bella qui se trouve devant moi mais une parfaite inconnu? qui êtes vous? qu'avez vous fait de Bella? Leah? grognais-je de rage.

-Salutation à vous aussi grande Prétresse Rosalie! Souffla la jeune femme. Je suis la princesse Alice etsi je suis ici c'est parce que seule vous peux nous donner les informations nécessaire à la survie de Bella et le temps presse!

- Qu'est ce que Bella vous à dit? grognais-je en faisant des allez-retour entre leah et Alice.

- Elle parlait en divagant! elle a parler du miroir d'aqua, de vous, de l'urne sacré et du regard de la déesse! Affirma Leah et mon regard s'assombris.

L'heure était grave en effet, plus qu'il ne le croyait! Si Bella avait parlé de l'urne sacré sela voulait dire que c'était la dragonne qui avait été blessé et que son destin serait entre les mains de la déesse.

- Es-tu prête à tous, jeune princesse pour sauver Bella? Même à mettre en péril ta propre vie? A abandonné toutes tes croyances et à ouvrir ton regard sous un tout nouveau monde? demandais-je calmement.

- Oui car je veux réparer mes tords ainsi que ceux de mon frère! je veux la sauver même si pour cela il faut que je s'acrifie ma vie!

-Leah devra t'emmener au Lac sacrée caché dans la montagne accompagné de trois prêtresse! une fois au lac il te faudra t'installer dans l'urne sacrée et vider ton esprit! ensuite l'urne te guidera jusqu'à la déesse mais il faut que n'est pas peur! ensuite si tu es digne la déesse se montrera à toi et te jugera! mais si tes intentions sont mauvaise la déesse laissera mourir bella et te noyera! et tu réellement prête à cela? Grognais-je.

-Oui! souffla la princesse tremblant légérement.

-Je pars sur le champs avec Kira et quelque guerrier! je pense que je pourrais calmer le Roi! Informez le de ma venu et dite lui que je prendrais les choses en mains! Où se trouve la créature qui a blesser Anouk?

-Le ture est enfermer dans une vollière à l'exterieur de la cité! votre Altesse je fais préparer la chambre pour vous et Kira! que la déesse soit avec Vous et vous guide seine et sauf sur nos terre! Affirma Leah et la communication se coupa.

Déesse de toute vie sur terre je vous en supplie sauver Bella Volturri!


End file.
